Kamasutra
by Asuna Lucy Haruno
Summary: ¿Que pasara cuando entras con tu novio a una librería y encuentras en ella un libro con poses sexuales inimaginables?


"Kamasutra" ~One-Shot~

Estaba caminando por las calles de Konoha agarrada de la mano de mi novio, Sasuke Uchiha, el más sexy y codiciado chico de mi escuela. En verdad había tenido mucha suerte en que Sasuke se fijara en mí, el era todo lo que una chica querría.

Entramos en una libreria, necesitábamos unos libros de biología para hacer un trabajo, mientras Sasuke buscaba los libros, yo buscaba alguno interesante para leer, hasta que ví uno que me dejó paralizada, "KAMASUTRA", decía como título; lo agarré, sólo por simple curiosidad. Lo abrí y de pronto me imaginé a Sasuke y a mí haciendo todas y cada una de esas poses, me sonrojé.

-¿Que ves?- Escuché, de pronto, una voz detrás de mí, cerré rápidamente el libro y lo coloqué en el mismo lugar del que lo saqué, agarré la mano de Sasuke para seguir caminando; pero para mí mala suerte, Sasuke cogió, vió el título y sonrió.- No sabía que eras tan pervertida.

-Esto...Yo..Yo sólo..Bueno, es que el libro estaba ahí y yo aquí y pues.. Me dió curiosidad.- Mierda, ¿Algo menos coherente no se le pudo ocurrir a mí cerebro, no?

-¿A sí? Dime Sa-ku-ra, ¿No crees que deberíamos... Comprarlo? Sólo para que se te valla la curiosidad.- Dijo con esa típica sonrisa que usaba para enamorar a todas las mujeres.

-No, déjalo, ya..ni tengo curiosidad..- Dije entrecortadamente.

-Pero ahora yo sí.- Contestó dándose la vuelta y dirigiendose al mostrador.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida, no compraría ese libro junto con él. Lo esperé afuera y cuándo salió, me sonrió, agarró mí mano y caminamos rumbo a su casa.

Sus padres se encontraban trabajando, y no volverían hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Llegamos a su casa, el sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, entramos, toda la sala se fundía en un silencio sepulcral.

-Vayamos a mi habitación.- Me dijo sacando un libro de la bolsa que tenía en la mano.

Yo solamente lo seguí hasta su cuarto, sabía perfectamente lo que Sasuke quería hacer.

Entramos a su habitación, el encendió el interruptor de la luz se tiró en la cama, acostado, viendo 'ese' libro.  
Me senté al lado suyo, ese libro me seguía dando mucha curiosidad, en el momento en que apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro pude notar como sonreía de lado.

Estuvimos viendo el libro aproximadamente unos cinco minutos, hasta que me harté, no podía dejar de pensar en él embistiendome cada vez que miraba cada una de esas poses..

Me coloqué encima de Sasuke, acercándome a su boca hasta besarlo, sonrió en medio del beso; consiguió lo que quería.

Pasó sus manos por mostraba caderas subiendo hasta mis senos, mierda, se sentía tan bien. Dirigí mi boca hasta su cuello, era yo quién tenía el control e iba a disfrutarlo.

Me topé con su molesta remera, llevé mis manos hasta su cadera y comenzé a subir la molesta prenda y, ya que estaba.. ¿Por qué no ocuparme de sus pantalones? Mi boca estaba llegando a sus caderas y aún seguía teniendo esos tentadores boxers, como era de esperarse comenzé a bajárselos lentamente; aunque por dentro hubiera querido arrancarselos, pero debía mantener el control. Una vez libre su miembro, mi boca se posicionó en la punta de este, haciéndolo sufrir y gemir mi nombre. Cogió mi pelo y empujó mi cabeza hacia su erección, hací estuvimos, yo lamiendo, chupando y succionando y el, gimiendo mi nombre.

Sasuke decidió tomar el control, dejándome debajo suyo, comenzó besandome el cuello y, mientras lo hacía, se encargaba de despojarme de mis ropas.

Bajaba lentamente por todo mi cuerpo, dejando húmedos besos por donde quiera que pasaba. Empezó a besar y lamer mi seno izquierdo, mientras jugueteaba con el derecho, sin embargo, yo ya me encontraba demasiado exitada como para seguir con ese juego. Puse mis manos en su miembro y lo comencé a dirigir hacia mi entrada, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y se alejó.

-Oh vamos, por favor.- Murmuré contra sus labios.

-No te lo mereces chiquita, te portaste muy, pero muy mal.- Susurró en mi oído.

-Vamos, te prometo que te lo recompensaré, pero ahora te necesito.- Ronronee.

-Más te vale que me lo recompenses.- Dijo, y acto seguido me embistió fuertemente, empezé a gemir como sí fuera una maldita perra en celo.

Aún con la vista nublada por el deseo, escuché a alguien entrar en la casa.

Sasuke salió de dentro mío y esta vez, pero para ya no volver a entrar, nos miramos y comenzamos a vestirnos.  
Fuera quién fuese la persona que haya entrado a la casa, en esos momentos, quería matarla, o, al menos, la odiaria por el resto de mi vida. Cuándo ya los dos nos encontrábamos vestidos, salimos de la habitación y bajamos las escaleras.

Al estar ya en el primer piso, nos encontramos a Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha en la entrada de la casa, tomados de la mano, al igual que Sasuke y yo.

-Sakura, que gusto verte, no sabía que estabas aquí.- Dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa.

-Y..¿Que hacían?- Preguntó Mikoto con una sonrisa pícara.

-Nada, sólo un trabajo de biología.- Contestó Sasuke serenamente, sonreí, eso sí era saber 'ocultar la verdad' sin que nadie sospechara nada.

-Oh, ya veo.- Contestó Mikoto, aparentemente desilusionada. ¿Acaso quería saber que su hijo y la novia de este estaban teniendo sexo en su misma casa?

-¿Te quedas a cenar Sakura?- Esta vez fué Fugaku quién habló.

-Eh..No..Yo ya me iba.- Les sonreí, Sasuke me miró y suspiró, parecía resignado.

-Te acompaño.- Dijo aún mirándome, le sonreí.

-Nos vemos Mikoto, Fugaku.- Saludé antes de dirigirme a la salida, con Sasuke agarrado de mi mano.

-¿No podías quedarte?- Me recriminó cuándo nos encontrábamos en su auto llendo hacia mi casa.

-¿Y querías terminar nuestra sesión de sexo con tus padres en la casa?- Pregunté irónicamente.

-No me molestaria.

-Idiota.

-¡Hey! Pero yo sólo quiero estrenar nuestro.. Nuevo libro.- Dijo sonriendo se medio lado.

-Ya tendremos mucho tiempo para eso.- Le contesté acercándome a él.

-No hagas eso.- Se quejó.

-Mm..¿Hacer que cosa?- Murmuré en su oído, acercándome aún más a él.

-Sakura, encerio, si sigues con eso voy a soltar el volante para follarte y vamos a matarnos.

Bufé y me alejé, la única parte que me interesaba era que me follara, sin embargo, no me atraía la idea de morir por eso, aunque valdría la pena...

Minutos después, ya nos encontrábamos estacionados en la vereda de mi casa.

-¿Te recojo mañana? Mis padres trabajan todo el día.- Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Todo", le sonreí.

-¿Para hacer el trabajo de biología?- Pregunté, tratando de sonar inocente, cosa que conseguí.

-Tú sabes que sí.- Dijo guiñandome el ojo para luego besarme.

Algo me decia que la salida de mañana estaria relacionado con ese bendito libro.


End file.
